Viagem dos Sonhos
by Kashamumi-kun
Summary: Será que um sonho, uma paixão podem virar realidade? Sete amigas viajam para a Grécia, realizando um sonho. Mas mais que um sonho é realizado. [contém Yaoi][HumorRomanceAmizade]
1. Cap I  Pela Internet

_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya não me pertence... se pertencesse, a Saori teria morrido no dia em que o Aiolos a salvou, o Camus e o Milo já estariam casados, igualmente o Shaka e o Mú. Mas Saint Seiya pertence á Kurumada, Toei e Bandai (todos os direitos reservados) e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. _

**Cap I**

**Amizades na Internet**

_**Brasil, domingo, 19h00min h.**_

Um papo rolava em uma das milhares de comunidades de um site de relacionamentos na internet.

_Bruna_

_Garotas...UM DIA pra gente se conhecer e realizar o nosso sonho!_

_Aninha_

_Ai Bru, nem me fale. XD_

_Eu 'tô quase surtando aqui. _

_A gente vai pegar o vôo das 21h, lá em Congonhas, confere?_

_Magda_

_É sim Aninha, a passagem já 'tá comprada!_

_Bruna_

_Nem me falem!!_

_To com a passagem comprada e com as malas arrumadas desde a semana passada._

_Eva_

_Boa noite meninas!! Pelo que vejo, já estão falando da nossa viagem, né? Será que vai ter bastante grego gostoso por lá??_

_Álefe_

_Boa noite, "parentas"!! É sim, Eva, a gente 'tá super ansiosa. E sobre os gregos... Eu to ficando com calor!!_

_Grazzie_

_Comportem-se, garotas! Eu sou a mais velha e tive que mandar uma carta para a mãe de cada uma das mais novas, prometendo cuidar de vocês. U.U_

_Mais eu prometo não ver algumas escapadas, okay?XDD_

_Polly_

_Grazzie, minha mãe leu a carta e disse: "Pollyana, eu confio nessa sua amiga. Mas vê se não fica sem blusa lá, tudo bem? Aliás, lá faz frio ou calor, filha?"_

_Hahahahahaha, ela fez uma cara hilária!!_

_Magda_

_Minha mãe só me fez prometer que eu não voltaria grávida. U.U_

_Aninha_

_Minha mãe me deu uma lista de alertas e conselhos...típicos de todas as mães._

_Bruna_

_Já a minha só me deu o sim final na hora em que ela falou com a Grazzie pelo telefone... Mas até que ela não negou muito, só me passou, com certeza, a mesma lista que a mãe da Annie e disse (brincando): "Nada de voltar grávida, nem de zerar o cartão do teu pai!! ò.ó"_

_Hahahaha dei muita risadaXD_

_Eva_

_Não quero nem saber... Não vou ir a Grécia sem pelo menos dar uns amassos em algum gostosão de lá!!_

_Imagina se eu encontro um Milo da vida por aquelas bandas?_

_Grazzie_

_É, ainda bem que as mamães gostaram de mim!!_

_E quem me dera encontrar um dos nossos golds por lá... Pena que eles não são de verdade.. /_

_Magda_

_É mesmo... Se eu visse o Mask por lá, com certeza eu agarraria ele no meio da rua!!_

_Álefe_

_Nossa!!!!!_

_Eu queria encontrá-los lá também!! Eu acho que eu desmaiaria._

_Bruna_

_OMG!!_

_Se isso acontecesse, eu surtava!!_

_Frenética do jeito que sou... Não sobreviveria á pressão. XD_

_Polly_

_Eu iria correndo no Camus. Mas pena que eles não existem..._

_Aninha_

_É né, Polly./_

_Mas vamos deixar isso pra lá, gente. Amanhã a gente vai pra Gréciaaa!!!_

_Grazzie_

_Concordo, Annie!!_

_Um mês na Grécia... parece sonho._

_Magda_

_É mesmo, ainda bem que a gente conseguiu conciliar as férias de todas._

_Álefe_

_Um sonho mesmo!_

_Eu nem acredito que a gente vai se conhecer pessoalmente._

_Eva_

_A gente vai poder fazer festa do pijama no hotel, para poder escrever fics bem pervas!!_

_Bruna_

_Tô contigo, Evinha._

_Vai ser muito divertido viajar conhecer vocês, maninhas._

_Aninha:_

_Gente, quem fez as reservas? Quantos quartos são?_

_Polly_

_Foi a Grazzie, Annie._

_Grazzie_

_Aham, foi yo._

_São duas suítes._

_Magda_

_E como vai ser a divisão dos quartos, gente?_

_Eva_

_Pode ser quatro e três._

_Bruna _

_Se vocês quiserem, eu tiro os papeizinhos aqui em casa e sorteio quem vai com quem._

_Álefe_

_Aham, mas a gente pode revezar, certo?_

_Aninha_

_É, por mim tudo bem._

_Bruna_

_Okay, esperem uns minutos, eu já volto._

Alguns minutos depois.

_Bruna_

_Gente, resultados do primeiro dia:_

_-Polly, Grazzie, Magda e Eva;_

_-Bruna, Álefe e Aninha._

_Pode ser, meninas?_

_Magda_

_Aham, por mim ta ótimo!_

_Grazzie_

_Certinho!_

_Polly_

_Combinado então._

_Álefe_

_To com vocês!!!_

_Aninha_

_Também tô de acordo._

_Meninas, já to indo!!_

_Vou tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e ir pra cama, porque amanhã o dia promete!!_

_Bruna_

_Okay, Annie, eu também já to indo._

_Beijos meninas, descansem bastante que amanhã começa a nossa festa!!_

_Bonne nuitte frenéticas, durmam com Deus._

_Até amanhã no aeroporto!_

_Au revoir. o/_

_Aninha_

_Beijos gente e boa noite!!_

_Ah, e não se esqueçam das plaquetas, senão a gente se perde._

_Bye._

_Eva_

_Boa noite, garotas, bons sonhos pervos!!_

_Até amanhã, gente!!_

_Fui..._

_Polly_

_Pode deixar Annie, minha placa já ta até em uma moldura dourada!! XD_

_Beijos e tchau!_

_Grazzie_

_Okay, garotas. Juízo, tá?_

_Beijão e bons sonhos!!_

_Magda_

_Tô indo também, gente. Boa noite á todas!!_

_E até amanhã._

_Álefe_

_Booooa nooooite á todas!!_

_Bons sonhos e até amanhã, porque amanhã é o grande dia!!_

_Bjão e bye bye!!_

_--------------------------------------------------//--------------------------------------------------_

Well, cá estou, finalmente.

Não chego nem aos pés das escritoras de fic daqui, mas tento fazer alguma coisa interessante.

Minha primeira fic e confesso: to morrendo de medo do resultado!!

Capítulo pequeno, só pra iniciar mesmo.

Fic dedicada ás meninas da SS4G: Aninha, Grazzie, Álefe, Polly, Eva, Magda e também á Litha-Chan (me inspiro nas suas fics, mestra!!)

Beijos á todas da comu

E muito obrigado por quem perdeu alguns minutos lendo esse rascunho de fic

Deixem reviews, please!!

Bruna.

26/11/07


	2. Cap II No Aeroporto parte I

_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya não me pertence... se pertencesse, a Saori teria morrido no dia em que o Aiolos a salvou, o Camus e o Milo já estariam casados, igualmente o Shaka e o Mú. Mas Saint Seiya pertence á Kurumada, Toei e Bandai (todos os direitos reservados) e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. _

**Cap II**

**No Aeroporto – Parte I**

**Aeroporto de Congonhas, 18h00.**

Correria, pessoas apressadas, atrasadas, carregando toneladas de malas, correndo de um lado para o outro. Era assim que se encontrava o aeroporto de Congonhas, um dos mais famosos do Brasil.

Ana encontrava-se sentada em uma das centenas de cadeiras de espera do aeroporto. Na mão direita segurava sua passagem e seu passaporte, e na mãe esquerda o seu celular. Estava impaciente, alternando o olhar entre a entrada do aeroporto e o aparelho em sua mão.

A virginiana trajava uma calça jeans escura, acompanhada de um moletom lilás e um tênis nos pés. Annie era uma paulistana muito bonita. Dezesseis anos, pele morena clara, cabelos castanhos-escuro, lisos e pela cintura. Olhos expressivos, em um tom castanho também.

Enquanto esperava, escutava música em seu mp4.

"_Acalme-se, Ana Paula, ela já vai ligar... E outra, ainda é cedo, o vôo é só ás 21h00... Mas a gente combinou estar aqui ás 18h15, pra poder jantar antes de ir! Por que será que elas estão demorando tanto??", _pensava a garota.

De repente, um som alto e um pouco robótico fez-se ouvir por todo o salão de espera do local.

"_But I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger  
Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger  
Oh, I thought the world of you  
I thought nothing could go wrong  
But I was wrong, but I was wrong"_[1

-Droga, droga, droga, mil vezes droga! Que vergonha...

Annie olha pelo visor do celular e quase o derruba para atender.

-Alô?

_-Annie, é a Bruna! A gente já ta chegando, petit!_

-Que bom, Bru! Tem mais alguém com você?

_-Sim, meu pai passou pegar a Poly. Foi por isso que a gente demorou, meu pai não tava achando a cidade dela._

-Ah sim, tudo bem, não esquenta.

_-Annie, você ta sentada nas cadeiras de espera, com uma blusa da cor dos cabelos do meu amado Mú?_

-É sou eu sim... Como você sabe??

-Olha para a entrada.

Annie rapidamente olha em direção á entrada e avista duas garotas se aproximando, pedindo passagem por entre uma multidão de pessoas na fila do chek-in.

Uma delas, a mais baixa, tinha cabelos ruivos, olhos castanhos e pele bem clara, toda cheia de sardas. Trajava jeans escuro, um moletem branco e tênis nos pés. A mais alta, um pouco mais morena de pele, tinha cabelos pretos até os ombros e trajava jeans claro, uma baby look preta e tênis All Star preto.

A ruiva, observando que a amiga já as tinha avistado, acena com a mão. O que ela não esperava era que iria trombar com um turista e cair sentada no meio do aeroporto.

-Bruna, cuid... – Polly tenta alertar, vendo logo que não daria tempo.

-AIIIIII!!!! Não olha por onde anda não? – Esbravejou a ariana, levantando-se do chão e olhando na direção de sua "vítima".

-_Non_, a _Mademoiselle _é que estava distraída. – O turista respondeu, já virando-se para ir embora.

-... O.O – Bruna, paralisada, olhava para o homem, que já havia se afastado.

-Bru... Tá tudo bem? – Pergunta Aninha, aproximando-se do local do "acidente".

-Bruna, eu sei que o cara era bem lindão, mas não precisa ficar assim! – Diz Poly.

-Gente... Ele falou em francês comigo... E ME CHAMOU DE _MADEMOISELLE_!! – Bruna dá um berro, chamando a atenção de todos que passavam por ali, deixando as garotas vermelhas de vergonha. – Ele me fez lembrar do Kyu... .

-Meu Zeus... – Diz poly, batendo com uma mão na testa. – E só ta começando!

-Dona Bruna, quer um balde de água fria, quer? – disse Annie, fingindo estar brava, mas sorrindo logo depois.

-Não! – Bruna volta ao normal na hora. – Eu fiz chapinha hoje.

-Okay, gente, dá uma pausa nos surtos. – Poly chama a atenção das meninas. – Annie, que horas tem?

-18h45.

-Ai, eu to com fome. Será que as meninas vão demorar muito pra chegar? Eu nem jantei, por causa que a gente combinou de jantar aqui. – Bruna reclama, passando a mão pelo estômago.

-Eu também. – Concorda a aquariana.

-Vamos sentar e esperar, fazer o quê? – Diz Aninha, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras. – Quando elas chegarem, a gent...

-Cumadres, cheguei!! – Uma voz interrompe a virginiana.

-Álefe! – As três amigas dizem em uníssono.

Elas levantam e cada uma dá um abraço na recém-chegada.

-Desde que horas vocês estão aqui?

-Eu cheguei ás 18h00, a Bru e a Poly chegaram era mais ou menos 18h20.

-Meninas, desculpem o meu atraso. – Diz Álefe, enquanto todas sentavam-se novamente. – O trânsito está uma loucura, por Budah!

-Normal, Álefe, eu já me acostumei.

-Vixi, Annie, em compensação na minha cidade não tem nem carro na rua.

-Só na sua, Polyzinha? – Diz a ariana. – A minha acho que nem moto existe. – Completa, rindo.

-O que a gente pode fazer até as garotas chegarem? – Pergunta uma elétrica e ansiosa Bruna.

-Eu trouxe uns mangás pra ler no vôo, se vocês quiserem...

-Quais, Álefe?

-Ah, Annie, trouxe Princess e Gravitation. Que tal?

-Bora ler! – A ruiva sorri.

A libriana abre sua mala e pega os mangás, distribuindo para as amigas. Annie pega um deles, mas diz que vai guardar para ler no avião.

Enquanto as outra liam distraídas, Annie passou a observar o salão do aeroporto. Algo chama a sua atenção, e para ter certeza do que estava pensando, cutuca a amiga mais próxima para perguntar.

-Poly, aquele moço que tá ali comprando suco não é aquele francês que trombou com a Bru? – A morena sussurra.

-Aninha, um conselho: Não avisa ela não... – responde a garota. – Ela teve três surtos no caminho para cá, só porque viu uns caras que pareciam com os golds.

-Ah sim, entendi. – Sorri, voltando a observar o movimento do aeroporto.

* * *

Em algum lugar de São Paulo...

-Grazzie, o moço disse pra virar pra esquerda, não foi?

-Eva, aquele cara tava bêbado.

-Ele era um pedaço de mau caminho, isso sim...Pena que tava cheirando á Bacardi.

-Mag, definitivamente, tá pra nascer alguém igual a você!!

Grazzie olhou pelo retrovisor, rindo da cara que a libriana loira fazia.

As duas, junto de Eva, estavam rodando fazia 20 minutos, tentando encontrar a entrada do estacionamento do aeroporto de Congonhas, onde encontrariam com o resto do grupo. Já haviam tentado duas entradas, mas ambas eram só para funcionários do local.

-Ali! – Eva grita, fazendo Grazzie quase bater o carro. – É ali, eu me lembrei agora!

-Isso porque só faz um mês que você veio aqui, né, Evinha? – Ironizou Mag, se vingando da amiga.

-Ah, Mag, dá um desconto... – a sagitariana se fez de emburrada. – Eu tava meio bêbada naquela noite. – Fez cara de quem ta tentando se lembrar do que aconteceu.

-Eva, eu até imaginp o que você deve ter feito nessa tal noite!! – Comenta Grazzie, lembrando das conversas que eram desenvolvidas na comunidade.[2

Grazzie entrou no estacionamento, deixando o carro com o manobrista que cuidaria do automóvel durante as férias.

Mag deu uma boa olhada no corpo do manobrista e observou que ele era um pedaço de mau caminho.

-Eva, me diz uma coisa.

-Fala Mag.

-Como você conseguiu que esse pedaço de mau caminho de manobrista cuidasse do carro da Grazzie durante um mês? – Faz uma cara de que não era boa coisa que escutaria como resposta.

-Ah, minha querida libriana, eu tenho meus meios de persuasão. – Responde a morena, com um sorriso de quem lembrava de algo, digamos... Agradável. – Mas eu conto como foi – Continua a moça. – Eu conheço o Marco á algum tempo. A gente teve uma certa amizade...ahn...colorida... – Diz, arrancando risos das amigas.

-Deve ter sido uma amizade HIPER colorida, né, Evinha? – Completou a ruiva.

-Aham! – Rindo, a sagitariana concorda.

* * *

Enquanto isso, no interior do aeroporto, Ana Paula, Poly, bruna e Álefe conversavam sobre a viagem e faziam planos sobre o que fariam na Grécia.

-Eu quero conhecer o Parthenon! – Bruna afirma com uma exagerada convicção.

-Mas é claro que nós vamos lá! – Diz Álefe. – Deve ser maravilhoso!

-Meninas, vocês trouxeram as câmeras, né?

-Claro, Annie. – A ariana respondeu. – Se eu esquecesse a minha, juro que me afogava no Mediterrâneo!

-Bru, você não é gente! – Sorri Poly, sendo imitada pelas outras.

Quando pararam de rir, Poly passou a observar um pequeno tumulto que se formava perto da porta de entrada. A aquariana chama a atenção das amigas, que juntas resolvem ver de perto o que estava acontecendo.

-VOCÊ NÃO TEM VERGONHA NA CARA? – Uma mulher berrava, falando com uma moça de cabelos loiros, que estava acompanhada de mais duas, uma alta e ruiva, e outra morana de óculos e aparelho nos dentes. – FICA DANDO EM CIMA DO MEU MARIDO, NA MINHA FRENTE, E COM A MAIOR CARA DE PAU!

-Mas minha senhora, eu só olhei para trás! – A loira se manifestou. – Eu não estava dando em cima de ninguém!!

-É verdade, a minha amiga não deu em cima do senhor seu marido. – A ruiva resolveu ajudar a amiga. – A Mag só olhou para trás e mais nada!! 

-Cida, pára de dar escândalo!! - O tal marido "assediado" recolver acabar com aquilo. – A moça não estava olhando para mim!

-ESTAVA SIM QUE EU VI!! – Continuou a mulher. – SUA LOIRA OXIGENADA DESAVERGONHADA!

-ESPERA AÍ!!! – Mag, diz, perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha. – Pra começo de conversa, sue querido maridinho não faz o meu tipo, querida. – ironizou. – E outra, loira oxigenada é a senhora sua mãe!!!

-Mag, calma!! – Pediu a amiga morena.

-Eva, ela me chamou de oxigenada!! Eu odeio que me chamem assim!

Bruna, que estava observando a cena, lembrou de alguma coisa.

-Gente, - Chamou a atenção das amigas. – Se eu não me engano, não é a Mag ali, junto da Grazzie? – As meninas olham, concordando com a cabeça. – E pela lógica, a morena deve ser a Evinha...

-Isso porque a gente ta no aeroporto ainda...

-É, Poly, você tem que ir se acostumando... Essa viagem promete! – Diz Annie.

* * *

Legenda:

1 – Liger – The Cramberries (Música que a Annie ama...por isso eh o toque do celular dela. U.U)

2 – Essa eh a comu SS4G, lá no orkut. Minha segunda casa XDD

* * *

Well...segundo cap prontoooo!!!

Eu nem acredito...eu vou aproveitar pra escrever mais, agora que eu to de férias.

Queria agradecer a Litha, a Annie e a Pooly pelos reviews...Litha, mestrinha querida...o pior de tudo é que a gente começou a aprontar no aeroporto já!!! Hauhsuhauhs

Queria agradecer tb á Álefe e á Mag que eu sei que leram a fic...e gostaram

Uaiii to morrendo de medo...tomara que vcs gostem desse cap...fiz de todo o coração

Bejos á todas!!!

Ateh o próx cap...naum sei se eu vou demorar..mas me combrem!!!

Bruna.

30.11.07


	3. Cap III No Aeroporto II

_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya não me pertence... se pertencesse, a Saori teria morrido no dia em que o Aiolos a salvou, o Camus e o Milo já estariam casados, igualmente o Shaka e o Mú. Mas Saint Seiya pertence á Kurumada, Toei e Bandai (todos os direitos reservados) e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. _

**Cap. III**

**No Aeroporto parte II**

A gritaria era ouvida por todo o aeroporto. Todos que passavam por perto paravam para assistir o "show".

-Magda, deixa quieto, não liga pro que ela fala! – Diz Grazie, tentando acalmar a fera.

-Grazie, por Zeus, não se chama uma loira de oxigenada! Isso é contra as regras do MUNDO!

-Minha filha, eu não disse nada de absurdo, - A mulher provocou. – Eu apenas disse a verdade.

-Olha aqui, – Ponderou a libriana. - eu só não vôo no teu pescoço agora, porque eu posso ser tudo, mas eu tenho classe!! E se eu tivesse mesmo olhando pro seu marido? O que você faria? Ele não faz meu tipo, mas é bonitão!

-Ora, sua...

-E tem mais! – Continuou, interrompendo a mulher. – Você é tão esperta que nem viu seu maridinho secando as pernas da Evinha. – Diz, apontando para a amiga.

-COMO OUSA FALAR ASSIM COMIGO, RAPARIGA OXIGENADA?!?

-Ai não, ela disse oxigenada de novo... – Grazie sussurrou para Eva, tampando os olhos com as mãos.

-O QUÊ????? – A lirbiana perdeu o último resquício de paciência que tinha. – RAPARIGA, E AINDA OXIGENADA?? AH, VOCÊ TÁ QUERENDO APANHAR, NÃO É POSSÍVEL!!!! – Magda parte pra cima da mulher, mas antes de chegar ao seu alvo, Eva e Grazie a seguram, impedindo a loira de quebrar a cara da outra.

-Magda, você disse que tinha classe, mas não tá parecendo! – Grazie sussurra no ouvido da loira, repreendendo a amiga.

-Okay. – respondeu, tomando fôlego. – Podem me soltar, prometo que não faço nada.

Se entreolhando, as amigas a soltaram. Magda arruma sua roupa, penteia os cabelos com os dedos, e olha para a cara da tal mulher, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

-O que foi? Cadê aquela que não leva desaforo pra casa? – diz a mulher, tentando atiçar a libriana.

-Está bem na sua frente, minha senhora. Muita mais bonita, elegante, gostosa, e com mais classe que a sua pessoa. E quer saber de uma coisa? – Continuou percebendo que iria ser interrompida. – EU ESTAVA OLHANDO SIM pro seu marido! E deu pra perceber o motivo pelo qual ele tava secando as pernas da minha amiga. Ele não te merece! – Magda dá por acabada a conversa e vira-se para ir embora, deixando uma furiosa fera para trás. A mulher ainda tentou ir atrás, mas o marido a segurou, ameaçando chamar os seguranças.

-Gente... – Diz Bruna, boquiaberta. – A Mag acabou com a mulher!

-Meninas, eu não sou de brigas... – Diz Annie. -... mas eu dou nota 10 pra Magda.

-Vamos até elas, - Sugere Polly, observando as três indo até as cadeiras de espera – assim a gente já vai jantar, porque essa discussão me deu mais fome ainda!

As quatro amigas foram andando e dando risada do que havia acabado de acontecer.

* * *

-Magda do Olimpo, você quase bateu na mulher!

-Eva, ela me chamou de oxigenada. – Respondeu convicta. – E chamar uma loira de oxigena é pedir pra morrer.

-Mas que foi legal, ah se foi! – Disse a ruiva, segurando o riso. – Meu Zeus, não era pra mim ta apoiando eu tenho que cuidar dessas loucas!

-Magda, meu parabéns!

A libriana ouviu seu nome, e olhou para trás para ver quem a chamava.

-Bruna! – Ela reconheceu a amiga, chamando a atenção das outras duas. – Eva, Grazie, a nossa "troupe" tá completa agora!

Poly, Annie! E Álefe, você entrou mesmo no espírito "zen" do Shaka e do Mú, hein? – Disse Eva, reparando no look indiano que a amiga estava usando.

-Mag, - Começou Annie, chamando a atenção de todas. – Confessa, vai... Você TAVA olhando pro cara, não tava?

-Annie, você tem dúvidas? – Diz Poly. – O coroa era bem "aproveitável"...

-É CLARO que eu tava! – A loira confessou. – Um gostosão daquele desfilando por aí, não tem como não chamar a atenção.

-Eu quase caí de tanto que ele secou as minhas pernas. Se ele queria ir pra um lugar mais reservado, era só dizer, eu ainda não sei ler pensamento.

-Ainda mais com esse tamanho de saia...

-Hiii, olha quem fala: "Madga, a primeira santa brasileira"!!

-Eva, depois da sua amizade "colorida" - Fez o sinal de aspas com os dedos. – com o manobrista, não preciso dizer mais nada, não é?

-Evinha de Zeus, você conhece aquele manobrista lindo, que fica na entrada do estacionamento?

-Poly, é aquele que eu comparei a bunda dele com a do Mú?

-Esse mesmo, Bru!

-Por acaso, é um moço moreno, de olhos verdes, que tem abundância transbordando? – Perguntou Annie.

-Sim garotas. – Afirmou a sagitariana. – Esse é o Marco.

-Eva, não fala esse nome perto de mim, que só de lembrar daquele manobrista... Zeus que o proteja de mim.

Todas caem na risada.

-Meninas, vamos comer alguma coisa que já são 20h00. – Grazie interrompe o ataque de risos, tentando acalmar os ânimos.

Todas concordam com a cabeça, e vão andando até uma das lanchonetes do aeroporto. Enquanto caminhavam até lá, riam, lembrando da discussão que a loira tivera minutos atrás.

* * *

**Atenas, Grécia, 2h00.**

Em um apartamento de luxo, no centro de Atenas, pela janela via-se apenas a luz de uma tela de computador.

-Washu, vem dormir logo, senão a gente vai perder hora pra ir buscar as garotas no aeroporto!

-Litha, sossega. Eu só vou acabar de colorir um desenho aqui e já vou descansar. E outra, elas só vão chegar ás 11h00. Tem tempo ainda pra dormir, então sossega!

-Só que você esqueceu de um "pequeno" detalhe: Faz APENAS 24 horas que você tá acordada, fazendo esse trabalho. Sua patroa não tem consciência não? Você tá de férias, pôxa!

-Litha, fui eu quem aceitou fazer isso nas férias... Ela me ofereceu, e como a grana é alta...

-Okay. – Disse, derrotada. – Eu vou ir dormir... Mas vê se não fica aí até ás cinco da manhã, que você precisa ir comigo, eu não sei como chegar até o aeroporto, e quem fala grego aqui é você.

-Litha, não se preocupa. – Diz, sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador. – Pode ir dormir sossegada, okay?

-Okay... Ah, já ia me esquecendo. É uma surpresa pras meninas, né? Só a Grazie sabe?

-É sim, ela me ligou á algumas horas, dizendo as meninas estão pensando que ficarão em um hotel, e nenhuma delas, exceto a Grazie, sabe que a gente vai ficar junto com elas. Ela me mandou o dinheiro semana passada, pra eu alugar esse apartamento, onde cabem todas.

-Hum, entendi. Então tá certo; vou amar ver a cara delas de surpresa! E você, dona Washu, trate de ir dormir logo, senão as meninas não irão ver você.

-Pode deixar, capitã Litha-chan! – Bate continência, provocando a amiga.

Litha ri concordando com a cabeça e vai andando até o quarto. Washu volta ao seu trabalho, rindo da cara da amiga, e da tamanha preocupação da moça.

-A Litha não tem jeito mesmo. – Disse, sorrindo.

* * *

**Aeroporto, 20h50.**

Depois de terem matado a fome, as garotas ficaram na lanchonete conversando, distraídas. Até que uma voz robotizada diz no alto-falante, alertando todo o aeroporto.

-_Atenção passageiros do vôo 500 da TAM rumo á Grécia, favor dirigir-se até o local de embarque. Atenção passageiros do vôo 500 da TAM rumo á Grécia, favor dirigir-se até o local de embarque.[1_

-Gente, é o nosso vôo. – Diz Grazie.

-Nossa, me deu até frio na barriga agora!

-Bruna, é só você ver um cara bonitão que já te dá frio na barriga.

-Frio não, Eva, dá calor mesmo! Frio só no caso do Camus.

Todas dão risada da conversa das duas.

-Vamos meninas, senão nos deixam pra trás. – Magda, ansiosa, apressa as amigas.

Elas se levantam, pagam a conta, e vão até as cadeiras onde deixaram as suas malas. Passam no chek-in pra despachar os pertences, ficando cada uma com a sua bolsa de mão. Elas pegam as passagens, e vão até o portão de embarque, entregando a passagem á uma funcionária que checa os documentos dos passageiros. Após tudo checado, entram em uma fila que vai até a porta do avião. Uma a uma, vão entrando na aeronave, acomodando-se nas confortáveis poltronas. Afinal, elas estavam na primeira classe, pois fizeram questão de que essa viagem fosse inesquecível, do momento da decolagem até a aterrissagem na volta ao Brasil dali um mês.

Como trios de poltronas, formaram um trio e duas duplas, para nenhuma ficar sozinha. Sentaram-se: Magda, Bruna e Poly; atrás Annie e Grazie; e logo atrás Eva e Álefe. Todas estavam na fileira de poltronas do meio.

Como todas sabiam que a viagem seria longa, cada uma arrumou uma maneira de se entreter. É claro que todas sabiam que a ansiedade não as deixaria em paz, mas mesmo assim tentariam. Bruna, Eva e Poly pegaram seus respectivos players de música e colocaram no ouvido. Grazie decidiu dormir um pouco. Álefe e Annie pegaram os mangás que a primeira havia trazido, para lerem durante a viagem. Magda optou por assistir á um filme que passava na tela individual de sua poltrona.

Após todos os passageiros estarem acomodados, uma das aeromoças avisou ao piloto que já poderia das as "boas-vindas" aos passageiros, e ditar as instruções para a decolagem. O piloto encarregou o seu co-piloto de checar todos os controles do avião, enquanto ele falava no interfone.

-_Senhores passageiros, sejam bem-vindos. A TAM agradece a preferência. Eu sou o comandante Carvalho, e, falando pela tripulação toda, desejamos um ótimo vôo aos senhores. Por favor, pedimos a gentileza de colocaram o cinto de segurança durante a decolagem, e que desliguem os celulares e notebooks. Uma boa viagem.[2_

-Uau, que voz mais sexy! – Eva sussurra para Álefe.

-Amiga, se a voz já é sexy por si só, imagina esse piloto então!

-Tô vendo que esse vôo vai ser ótimo...

* * *

**Atenas, Grécia, 2h30.**

As noites quentes na Grécia são muito bem aproveitadas, ainda mais em dezembro, mês em que os estudantes estão de férias. As pessoas, principalmente os jovens, saem para se divertir e para refrescar um pouco, pois 39ºC é um calor insuportável.

Em um dos bares de uma avenida do centro da cidade, o movimento era assustador. Lia-se na fachada do local "Hot Night", nome que os gregos mais conservadores não gostavam muito. Era um nome na língua inglesa, e diziam estar ofendidos por não usarem a sua língua original, ou seja, o grego. O local era aberto, com apenas uma pequena parte coberta por um toldo negro. Haviam mesas de madeira espalhadas pelo "pátio", e todas estavam ocupadas. Uma música típica grega tocava de fundo, como se fosse um som ambiente. A decoração do local era também muito característica da Grécia, com direito á pilastras de concreto segurando a lona citada. As paredes do bar, onde eram preparados os drinques e bebidas, era decorada com quadros e gravuras de heróis e deuses gregos.

Em uma das mesas estavam sentados alguns amigos, conversando. Em cima da mesa havia várias garrafas de ouzo vazias e uma cheia. Um dos amigos pega a tal garrafa e enche seu copo.

-Milo, pára de beber! Você não está nada bem!

-Dido, me deixa em paz. – Respondeu, com uma voz embargada e cheia de melancolia. – Aquele desgraçado preferiu os livros á mim. Isso não tem perdão...

-Milo, você tem que entender que o Camus tem prova da faculdade amanhã e tem que estudar!

-Shura, ele não precisa estudar! Ele é inteligente o bastante pra conseguir fazer aquela porra de prova e ainda tirar 10 sem estudar! – Retrucou, alternado um pouco o tom de voz.

-Shura, acho melhor agente voltar pra casa. O Milo não tá nada bem.

-Eu não quero voltar pra casa! Ele vai estar lá, com a cara enfiada naquele livro... Eu quero é beber pra ver se a tristeza passa... Eu amo aquele desgraçado e ele não liga pra mim... Dido me diz... Eu sou tão feio assim? – Perguntou ao amigo, deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto.

Afrodite, vendo o estado do amigo, ficou com pena e o abraçou. – Milo, por Zeus, você é lindo! Pára de bobagem e vem, vamos pra casa, você toma um banho gelado e um comprimido pra dor de cabeça, e vai dormir que amanhã tudo melhora, você vai ver.

-É Mi, vamos embora, amanhã você conversa com aquele francês cdf.

-Shura! Dá pra parar de botar lenha na fogueira?

-Ai, Dite, eu só queria descontrair...

-Descontrair acabando ainda mais com o Camus?

-Deixa Dido, o Shura só tá querendo ajudar. – Disse, desolado, levantando-se e indo em direção á saída.

-Shura, paga lá a conta que eu vou levando o grego até o carro. – Afrodite pediu ao amigo, entregando o dinheiro á ele, e pegando as chaves do carro.

-Tudo bem, mas vê se não perde o coitado pelo caminho. – o espanhol provocou. – Pensa que eu já me esqueci do porre do Mask, semana passada? – Vendo a cara que o sueco fez, desviou do tapa e foi correndo até o caixa para pagar a conta.

* * *

**Legenda:**

_**1 e 2**_: Me perdoem se estiver errado, mas eu não faço a mínima idéia se é assim mesmo que eles falam... U.U...tudo saiu da minha cabecinha...XD

* * *

Pessoas... atualização relâmpago, graças ás ameaças da Mag!!!!

To brincando, Magdaaa!!!

Esse ficou um pouquinho maior, mas só um pouquinho... eu penso que se eu escrever mais que isso, eu me perco O.o"

Well, aí está o fim do barraco da Mag... ela vai me assassinar, eu sei...(Mag, não me mate...eu postei o cap ateh antes do combinado...XDD)

Queria agradecer pelas reviews: Litha, Annie, Washu, Magda, Elisa, Poly e Álefe (que comenta pela comu U.U). MTUU obrigada garotas, vocês que me animam pra escrever

Capítulo dedicado à Áries Sin...gente...EU FALEI COM ELA!!

Espero que tenham gostado

Valeu mesmo por ler, okay??

Milhões e meio de beijos.

Ahhh..e deixem reviews U.U

Bruna.

03.12.07


	4. Cap IV No Vôo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya não me pertence... se pertencesse, a Saori teria morrido no dia em que o Aiolos a salvou, o Camus e o Milo já estariam casados, igualmente o Shaka e o Mú. Mas Saint Seiya pertence á Kurumada, Toei e Bandai (todos os direitos reservados) e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. _

**Cap IV**

**No Avião**

**Bairro rico de Atenas, 3h10.**

Em um dos bairros mais ricos de Atenas, uma casa em especial destacava-se; era uma casa grande, mas não chegava á ser uma mansão. Todos das redondezas conheciam os oito rapazes que lá moravam, tal o motivo do tamanho da casa. Com as paredes em um tom de amarelo em tom pastel e as portas talhadas em madeira rústica, a casa ganhava um ar de elegância. Um pequeno jardim de rosas brancas e vermelhas na entrada dava um toque de natureza. Quem a visse por fora, diria que ali morava uma família de respeito. Mas quem visse a casa por dentro... Mudaria totalmente de opinião, pois nenhuma casa onde moram OITO rapazes entre 20 e 25 anos seria organizada.

**---oOo---**

Apenas um dos vários cômodos da casa ainda estava com as luzes acesas. Era um dos quartos, mais precisamente o quarto de Camus, um dos moradores da casa.

O rapaz estava sentado em sua cama, com um livro nas mãos, tentando decorar alguma coisa, quando ouviu o barulho característico de uma porta se abrindo. Ergueu os olhos e viu quem era o culpado por fazê-lo parar a sua tão importante leitura.

-Dá licença? – Disse o visitante.

-Entra Dido, senta aí. – Convidou o amigo, batendo a mão no colchão.

Afrodite acomodou-se, cruzando as pernas em cima da cama.

-Chegaram agora? – Camus perguntou.

-Não, faz uns trinta minutos. – Respondeu. – Tive que levar o Mi pra quarto dele, pra ele tomar um banho gelado e um comprimido pra dor de cabeça... Ele tá péssimo...

-Ele bebeu muito?

-Não muito, mas juntou o efeito da bebida com a melancolia que ele tava...

-Arre Dido, o Milo tem que me entender! Eu tenho uma vida faço faculdade, não tenho as 24 horas do meu dia pra ficar só com ele!

-Camus, você tá certo, - Concordou o sueco. – mas você está estudando demais! Isso é exagero, na minha opinião. Eu sei, você faz faculdade de arquitetura, o que não é nada simples, mas pôxa, você já passou de ano! Não precisa ficar se matando desse jeito.

-Eu não sei o que fazer, Dite. Não quero brigar com o Milo, eu amo tanto ele... – Disse, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

-Então fala com ele! E pára de estudar feito um viciado, a vida não é só estudo. Eu sei, ele também não é santo. Por isso é que eu digo que vocês precisam conversar e fazer um acordo, onde as duas partes estejam de acordo. Tudo bem?

-Dido, você é um anjo, sabia? Se fosse qualquer outro louco dessa casa, já estaria me mandando pro inferno por ter deixado o Mi desse jeito.

-Camus, confesso que meu ego foi exageradamente massageado agora. – Sorri docemente para o amigo.

-Dido, e você? Já voltou com aquele maluco do Mask?

-Ai, Camye, nem me fale. – Sorriu triste, se segurando para não chorar. – Ele é um cabeça dura... Ah, mas deixa isso pra depois. – Desconversou, enxugando uma teimosa lágrima que caiu sem permissão. – Vai dormir, vai. Pára um pouco de estudar, descanse que você tem que acordar cedo amanhã.

-Mas eu vou cobrar essa história de você, hein, Dido?

-Pode cobrar, mas só conto depois de você ter conversado com o Milo. Combinado?

-Chantagista! – Disse, rindo. – Combinado então... O que eu posso fazer se eu não vivo um dia sequer longe daquele grego safado?

-Eu sei. Pode ter certeza que é recíproco, Camye. Agora vai dormir, vai! Senão vai apanhar de mim!

-Tá certo. – Sorri. – Boa noite, Dite, dorme com os deuses. – dá um beijo no rosto do amigo, abrindo a porta para o mesmo.

-Boa noite, Camye... Pensa bem no que eu falei, tá? Tchau.

-Pode deixar.

Camus fechou a porta e voltou para a sua cama. Tentou estudar mais um pouco, mas um certo grego de nome Milo não saía de sua cabeça. Fechou o livro e o guardou no criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama. Apagou a luz do quarto, e deitou-se na cama, mas percebeu que não conseguiria dormir sem ao menos tomar um chá, pois não havia jantado. Decidiu então ir até a cozinha, para preparar um chá de camomila, calmante natural.

Levantou-se novamente, calçou os chinelos e foi caminhando até a cozinha, tentando fazer o mí a cozinha, tentando fazer o ms chinelos e foi caminhando at. nimo de barulho possível.

Chegando perto do cômodo, ouviu um barulho na cozinha. Parecia que alguém também queria tomar alguma coisa antes de dormir. Entrou, e a tal pessoa era quem menos ele esperava.

-Milo?

-Não se preocupe, eu já estava indo dormir, pode usar a cozinha á vontade. – Disse, já saindo da cozinha, levando um copo d'água consigo.

-Não, Milo, eu queria conversar e... – Parou de falar, vendo o namorado ir embora. – Mi, volta aqui, por favor... Droga, como eu sou burro! Isso, Camus, briga com ele por causa de uma prova! Agora ele tá bravo com você, não fala com você... Ai meu Zeus, eu não vivo sem ele, o que eu faço?

Camus olha pra cima, esperando uma resposta que ele sabe que nunca receberia. Desiste do chá, e volta para o seu quarto, pra ver se conseguiria dormir. O que ele duvidava que acontecesse.

* * *

**Em algum lugar sobre o oceano Atlântico, 5h30, horário da Grécia.**

Silencio e calmaria por todo o avião. A maioria das pessoas dormia, outras ouviam música ou liam.

Eva, que ouvia música, estava demasiadamente curiosa para ver como era o dono da voz sexy, que ouvira falar pelo alto falante. Desligou o player e olhou para o lado para ver se Álefe estava acordada.

-Álefe...

-Hum...

-Que tal a gente se divertir um pouco? – Olha com a cara mais séria que conseguiu naquela hora.

-Evinha, Evinha, o que você tá aprontando?

-Vem comigo. – Diz a morena, levando a amiga pela mão.

-Eva, onde você tá me levando, menina?

Eva apenas faz um sinal de silencio para a libriana, enquanto ia se dirigindo até um das aeromoças.

-Com licença. – Pediu á duas aeromoças que conversavam.

-As senhoritas precisam de algo? Era só apertar o botão vermelho ao lado das poltronas, não precisavam levantar. – A mulher respondeu gentilmente.

-Bem, a gente queria conhecer a cabine do piloto, por favor, é o nosso sonho pilotar uma aeronave dessas! – E olhou com a sua melhor cara de inocente.

Álefe percebeu o que a amiga ia fazer e quase teve um surto ali mesmo, no meio do corredor do avião.

-Eva, não incomode as moças, os pilotos não podem ser incomodados, estão trabalhando! – Álefe tentou convencer a amiga de desistir daquela idéia maluca.

-Imagina, garotas, claro que podem visitar a cabine! Venham comigo, eu levo vocês até lá.

Eva vibrou de alegria, enquanto Álefe dizia á si mesma que aquilo não iria dar certo.

* * *

**Atenas, 5h30.**

Litha dormia em um sono profundo e estava sonhando.

-_Litha, que tal a gente repetir a dose? – Uma voz masculina disse._

_-Hum, Mi, acho ótimo..._

_-Então vem aqui, meu amor..._

_-Hum... Mi..._

_-Litha._

_-Pode falar._

_-Litha!_

_-Pode falar, amor._

_-LITHA!!!!_

-AHHHHHH!! – Litha acorda e dá de cara com a sua amiga.

-Litha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Washu! Que susto, quer me matar do coração??

-Você tava tendo um sonho e tanto, não? – Disse a leonina, controlando o riso.

-E a sua pessoa me acordou na melhor hora! – Disse, sentando-se na cama. – Já tá na hora da gente ir?

-Acha... São 5h35...

-E o que você tá fazendo acord... VOCÊ TÁ INDO DORMIR AGORA??

-Er...sim? – Responde, com um sorriso amarelo.

-Washu, eu vou te acordar com um balde de água fria se você fizer manha na hora de ir. Entendido?

-Ahh Litha, eu fiquei acordada por uma boa causa! Tava acabando de fazer o esboço do divã do desenho do Mi...

-Tá perdoada. Mas não pense que eu esqueci do balde d'água.

-Tá certo, tá certo. Agora me diz: Onde você enfiou minha escova de cabelo?

-A escova é sua e eu que tenho que saber? – Disse, tentando ganhar tempo para poder lembrar onde havia deixado a tal escova.

-Pra sua informação, amore mio, eu te emprestei ela ontem cedo.

-Mas você vai pentear o cabelo pra ir dormir? Pelos deuses, pra quê? É só tomar um banho amanhã cedo e daí a gente procura a escova. Agora vai logo dormir!

-Quero só ver, hein? E...se o Milo vier te visitar no seu sonho de novo, pergunta pra ele se ele não quer dar uma passada lá na minha cama! – Fechou a porta correndo, ates de levar uma almofadada na cara.

* * *

**Em algum lugar sobre o oceano Atlântico, 5h30, horário da Grécia.**

-É só entrar naquela porta, meninas. – Disse a aeromoça que, se fosse pela Eva, seria canonizada pelo grande "feito". – Não precisa nem bater, eu já avisei os pilotos. É uma pena, não poderei acompanhá-las, está na hora do lanche. Com licença.

-Muito obrigada,... – Eva olha no crachá da funcionária, para ver seu nome. – Sabrina.

No momento em que a aeromoça se afastou, as duas amigas estavam frente a frente á porta da cabine de comando.

-Eva eu juro que se isso não der certo, te mando pelo buraco do MDM abaixo.

-Álefe, na tenha medo de ser feliz. Vai que o co-piloto também não seja um gostosão solteiro, jovem e no ponto?

-Eva! Tá, agora me diz: O que a gente vai fazer lá dentro? Esquece... – Disse, depois de ver a cara da amiga, entendendo as intenções da mesma.

A sagitariana, com todo o charme do mundo, abriu a porta da cabine. Ao ver o que tinha lá dentro, quase caiu de costas. Abriu a porta de tudo, revelando á Álefe o que havia dentro da cabine.

-Meu Zeus! – Disse a libriana, boquiaberta.

-Eu não tenho sorte mesmo... – Disse Eva, fingindo cara de choro e desilusão.

-Pelo menos eles são felizes...

-Mas que é um desperdício, é sim!

-E que desperdício...

-Álefe, você tem mais manga lá pra eu ler?

-Gravitation?

-Bora ler então.

As duas amigas voltaram desanimadas e desoladas, para os seus respectivos assentos. Magda, que estava acordada, viu a cara das duas e resolveu perguntar o que havia acontecido.

-Magda, se a gente contar você não vai acreditar... – começou Álefe.

-Eu ainda não acreditei...

-Ei! Eu to curiosa, contem logo!

-Okay, calma Mag, é que o choque foi grande.

-Morreu alguém? Alguém passou mal? Digam logo!

-Sabe quando o piloto deu as "boas-vindas", pelo interfone?

-Sei...

-Então. A Eva me disse que achou a voz sexy. Realmente, muito sexy a voz do cara.

-Daí eu tive a idéia de fazer uma "visitinha" á eles, pra ver como eles eram. Arrastei a Álefe até a aeromoça e pedi pra ela nos deixar ir até a cabine, inventando que era um sonho nosso pilotar avião.

-Vocês não prestam... – Disse a loira, rindo.

-Infelizmente, a aeromoça deixou e lá fomos nós duas, abrir a porta da cabine. Foi aí que aconteceu...

-Álefe, será que não foi uma visão, alucinação, ou coisa parecida?

-Eva, eu vi com esses olhos que a terra á de comer...

-Aiii, eu vou morrer de curiosidade aqui!!!

-Calma! Quando a gente abriu a porta, com a esperança de encontrar um deus grego lá, encontramos DOIS...

-E não era o que queriam? Pra quê tudo isso então?

-Mag, é aí que mora o perigo. Esses dois deuses gregos estavam aos beijos, no maior amasso, sem medo de ser feliz dentro daquele cubículo que chamam de cabine...

-Hahahahahaha!!! Eu não acredito!!!

-Você dá risada, né? Isso, ri mesmo da desgraça alheia... – Diz Álefe, segurando o riso.

-Deve ter sido hilário!!

-Mas não podemos perder as esperanças... – Disse Eva, com um ar de estar bolando outro plano.

-Evinha, sorry, mas dessa vez eu não participo!

-Álefe, aproveita a viagem, mulher! Eu fiquei sabendo que na segunda classe não são aeromoças... São AEROMOÇOS!

-Eva, conte comigo, tô dentro! – Disse Mag, já imaginando uma forma de diversão, pra passar logo o tempo.

Eva sorriu, já puxando a amiga loira em direção á segunda classe do avião. Álefe voltou para seu querido e confortável assento, rindo das duas malucas.

* * *

Bonjour!

Mais um cap. dessa fic maluca

Não tão rápido que nem os outros, pq agora tá ficando um pouquinho mais extensa e mais séria (o.O) a história, então eu tenho que fazer com mais calma.

Mtu mtu mtu obrigada pelas reviews, meninas: Litha, Washu (msn), Álefe (comu), Mag e Poly. Amo todas vocês!!!!!

Milhão e meio de beijos, e até o próximo cap.

Ahhh...deixem reviews, parece, mas eu não mordo. XDD

Bruna.

06.12.07


End file.
